


At Your Mercy

by PaulinhaKawaii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Captivity, Dark Castiel, Dark Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaKawaii/pseuds/PaulinhaKawaii
Summary: The year is 2045 and Castiel Novak is the first quadrillionaire of the world. Unfortunately, for the world and Dean Winchester, he has very twisted ideas about right and wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same-o from me: not beta'd, lots of typos from me and my phone's autocorrect and English is not my first language.  
> That said, enjoy your reading.

** **

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

It’s 2045 and Castiel Novak, son of a millionaire mafia boss from New Jersey, is the first quadrillionaire of the world. For years, people speculated who would be the first one to make it to the top of the world's pinnacle, there were economy papers projecting to the next century, some even said it wouldn’t be until the 23rd century, because the world was still recovering from the deadly recess it was on the making during the 2010’s. However, not a single research paper could predict that the someone like Castiel Novak, still inside the 21st century could become the top shark at the age of 40. Novak, a _Joisey_ boy that ripped apart the world's market to make space for himself.

Little Castiel, still wet behind his ears and smelling like candy, had a different perception of the world and it manifested for everyone to see during his problematic childhood. As he got older, he got better at hiding his true natural, though he could never blend among the common children despite his attempts. But back then, when he was just a boy you just would have said “Children can be mean, it’s nothing to be concerned about.”

Castiel started his own business when he was 17. His father held a firm hand over New Jersey illegal market, so he needed to move to New York to start his own drug cartel, only borrowing a few of his father’s man. You might that he was destroyed there, because surely, New York already had its own drug cartels. Despite his age, Castiel was not the naïve boy you might mistook him for. He had only moved to NYC to have a better internet connection…

Castiel had graduated a Computer Science Major only three weeks prior and since then he had been working on his little project. By using the advanced technology to his favor and his own piece of code, in few years he dominated the drug online market of the US, of the whole American continent, of the European one… Asian... Australia… Well, the entire world if you may. And obviously, what made his _company_ really thrust worth above the dozen layers of security, was that in every one of those countries, it his own delivery company that distributed the packages.

It had been five years since the last person had tried to sell drugs online , so when his company held against the government, companies all over the world, banks mostly, started to ask him to develop their own secure programs. He had developed a tight security on his connections that trafficated inside the deep Web and now banks wanted established connections as secure as the one he used to sell drugs. He laughed when he showed them the price to hire him, but after an year of using his softwares, not a single breach was made in their systems. Hacks all over the world hated him, he laughed hader at the death threats.

Governments were crazy after him, comparing him - they didn’t even know his name - to the antichrist himself. But none of them wanted to talk about the benefits of his softwares and drug selling website. There were less drug dealers on the stress, there were less death, there were less crimes. They really shouldn’t be complaining…

His drug empire was all over the world, but not on New Jersey, because the packages there was always mysteriously stolen before arriving to the customers… And you know, he couldn’t have a real customer service. So, people usually kept buying from their local distributor, an old Russian mafia boss… People didn't questioned about, because they didn't even realizewhat was happening under noses.

For the next three years, his dozens of bank accounts never stopped growing, he knew he should start laundering his money if he wanted to actually spend it as he saw fit. So, to compromise, he started to study business administration, even gaining a degree on it so he could do everything he could by himself. He opened three restaurants with three completely concepts.

The first one in New York, was a total failure. But it wasn't _his_ fault, well, he could not be blamed for what happened. However, people didn't know the real history, they only knew that Castiel disappeared for five months one week after he opened the restaurant. The gerent tried, but he wasn't the owner and couldn't continue, he closed the restaurant three months in.

Two months after, Castiel came back to New York, declared bankruptcy and sold everything to pay for his debts. A month later he opened the two others restaurants.

He was back like nothing happened and none dared to ask questions.

Three months later he opened another restaurant/fast food business. This time, it really worked and then he took advantage of the momentum and sold the concept and made it a franchise. Despite being the owner of the franchise, some months later he opened its own competition with an improved concept. And then he acquired some construction companies and he started to invest in stock companies, and then at 24, he was a legally registered multimillionaire.

Six months later, his father died at 76 of natural causes and left everything to Castiel.

At 24, Castiel was a billionaire, workaholic, the sexiest bachelor elected by dozens of magazines. With over 16 companies in his belt he saw the need to create another company to buy all the companies and start acting like a CEO, opening the capital of the new big company so he could have other people working with and for him even if his income decreased a little, giving him more time to have more ideas. Of course, this was a load of bullshit, something he needed to memorize to say when interviewed. His drug empire was getting stronger each day while most of the drug dealers saw themselves getting job proposals at his distribution company. Everyone was winning.

Well, he did had time to think of something else and in his 25th birthday he started his own restaurant that held some adult entertainment. He bought some existing cafes and restaurants and made them into a franchise. Inside those places, there were the most developed sex dolls in the market. It was a success in the entire world, every developed city having at least two franchises. New York alone had 12. Whatever kink you were into, you name it, there would be a “restaurant” with dolls that after having a diner with you, would blow your mind with the best programmed sex that technology could offer.

At 30, trillionaire, CEO of a company so big that he wasn't just a CEO and an entrepreneur anymore. He was the fucking boss of half of the America’s market and he fucking had a say in every single market in the world. In the year following the news of him becoming a trillionaire, he started to get invited everywhere. It was good for his business and he didn't mind much until he started to be sought after a multitude of politicians for money, lobby and benefits. Every single of them, just willing to corrupt more the system for him to have some of his money.

He had so much influence over the world’s markets and economies. He owned every manufacturer that his 30 companies consumed, but still hired others that dozens of countries got economies depending on it.

After a few years after being a trillionaire, he slowly, more like forcefully, acquired a like for politics and how to play the countries to abide to his wishes. It wasn't something he liked doing at first, but he got sick of them and didn't want to hear their pleas for money anymore, so he started to negotiate with them.

He didn't become an american politician, though. The world still remembered the dark years of having a business man leading the world's richest country. He has political ideologies that are socialists in its core, yet they always fall into a capitalist system, so he started to study some countries and its economies to actually try to give some solutions for them to get better and grow. But _politicians_ , they can't change. Every move he has planned to do to help the population was corrupted by a politician. Every action he took was always mutilated to almost nothingness.

He thought of killing them, he knew he could. Bomb every single congress in the world… But others would be put in their places. The world needs to change and it can only do it radically or it never will. So he planned and planned for many years. And in the mean time, he became the world's first quadrillionaire. The year of 2045 was special to him, the year of his great revelation and also the year he turned 40. Four decades living in a ruthless life and he knew that he was prepared to act on his plans, the future of the world was depending on him.

In 2045 he started the massive and bloody World War III, but no one knew it yet. It was slow, something with the proportions of a world war couldn't be set up in mere months. He needed time to talk with different presidents, Kings, first ministers… He had to play a hidden game for the two next years. And then for the next one he started to incentive some public discussions, some terrorist’s attacks had also to happen. And for the next two, countries started to prepare and make provisions, their noses finally picking the scents of war.

He sold the weapons, he sold the medicine and sold their food. He couldn't let one country get richer with the war, so everything needed to be calculated by him or his plans would be for nothing. They stocked food and medicine as the first armies started to march.

Finally, on 2050 the War was blown and it lasted for five years.

Only 3.8 billion people were left. If Castiel hadn't saved all his money on a secure location in real money instead of electronic registers inside banks, he would be just as poor as the rest of the world when the banks and card companies were destroyed. Some big companies were enjoying the wartime for profits, but they still lost too much a the end to be considered survivors.

He had created the problem and only when he judged them ready he gave them the solution. Of course, most didn't agree with him, but there were still many weapons left to _enforce_ the solution.

Castiel Novak became the new head of United Nations, an organization that now had power over every country in the world, not just some empirical power, but a _real_ one this time for the greater good of the world. He became the Emperor of the World, or Emperor, as people called him, even if he preferred just Head Minister, seeing that he controlled all the world’s ministers, presidents and all categories of politicians.

The modern world was finally at peace.

.o.

Castiel was in a leisure trip to visit his old, but still very healthy, mind your business boy, mother on good ol’ New Jersey. Obviously, by the advent of the war, most of the cities were destroyed into crumbles and had to be rebuilt. New Jersey, close to NY, was the target of so many bombs that the urban cities were completely wiped, had to be rebuilt from scratch. Thus, as he drove through the city, he recognized almost nothing. He had to use Google’s Map to find his mother`s house. Well, his personalized Google’s Map, because after he bought the company, he had deleted from its mapping systems some of his secret locations, like his mother’s mansion.

Being one of the busiest being in the world, even on his day off, he still had reply to some emails and do some negotiation with politicians all over the world. Knowing that he’ll not get anything done on his mother’s, he stops to eat and work at Battello, an Italian restaurant he liked eating because of its great food and pleasant environment.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Novak. My name is Dean Smith and I'll be your water today and-”

“In five minutes, thank you,” Castiel replied not looking at the waiter’s face as he sat on his booked table, keeping his concentration on the voices coming from his Bluetooth earpiece. He was listening to a meeting about the possibility of returning to use fossil fuels and stop the mandatory clean energy usage. Castiel wanted to chuckle as he kept listening the senators trying to convince the president to schedule meeting with him in the behalf of the “American people”. Bunch of idiots the lots of them to believe that he would do something like that.

As the meeting ended, he turned off his earpiece and stored it together with his notebook on his bag. He took a deep breath and as about to call for the waiter again when he smells something _delicious_. The most delicious masculine fragrance. His good nose never played jokes on him, so he knew that what he's smelling is good and something he had never smelled it before. There was another smell stronger, but it was horrendous, so he just ignored it so he could keep smelling the incredible fragrance. After another deep breath, he calls for the waiter again.

The younger waiter approaches his table. “Are you ready to order, sir?”

“I haven’t read the menu yet, sweet,” Castiel replied looking at the pretty waiter. He didn't need menus, he knew it memorized on his head already after so many times coming here. However, he had never seen this waiter before.

“We have a la carte, prix fixe and the tasting menu, sir. Would you like to look at one them?” The waiter suggested, sounding professional but still friendly.

“I’ll order the chef’s menu then, sweet,” Castiel ordered, but kept looking at the cute and hot boy in front of him, the owner of the delicious smell. “Unless you give other recommendations…?”

The waiter shyly smiled at him, biting him plump lip gently, before speaking. “Today’s chef’s menu was rather eccentric and we have had some mixed feedback, sir. We have some of the best house specials on the prix fixe, I know that you like ordering them, so I think you should consider going on the traditional cuisine today.”

“So you _know_ about me?” Castiel asked curiously, very few people recognized him in real life and the boy also knew about his preferences when eating in this very restaurant. Castiel had gotten new waiter before and knew for a fact that they didn’t know nothing about his tastes like the older waiters. “What else do you know about me, sweet?”

The waiter tried to cover his smirk, but Castiel still got a glimpse of it. But instead of replying to Castiel, Dean started listing the five course menu entrees and the possibility of following the courses when choosing one. After Castiel ordered, his eyes couldn’t leave the figure with its tight black clothes hugging the lean body from shoulders to shins and the delicious smell coming from him.

Castiel ends eating all courses that Dean recommend him to order and it was totally worth it. The boy was honest when recommending the courses, but the best thing was the way he received Castiel flirts. He caught all of the innuendos and replied with smirks and blushing cheeks. By the end of the dessert, Castiel had his pants straining on both his waist and crotch.

“What time do you leave?” Castiel asked upfront.

“Not until 3pm, there’s still two hours for my shift to end,” Dean replied sounding genuinely apologetic, making Castiel chuckle.

"Just say to them that I require your presence. I’m leaving now and if want you can with me, sweet boy. Meet me outside as soon as you can,” Castiel said looking at Dean to see his reaction, Dean didn't disappoint and blushed prettily.

Dean nodded his head, “It’ll only be a few minutes then,” Dead said before giving his receipt and going to the kitchen’s door.

When Castiel left the restaurant, he was greeted by his two useless bodyguards. “Is it so difficult to stay hidden?”

“Sorry, sir. We were just searching the perimeter,” one of them replied.

Castiel tried to not roll his eyes, but it was hard. “I don't care what you are doing, don't approach me and stay behind or by my side. Now please, go.”

As soon as his bodyguards left, Dean exited the restaurant. “Where are we going?”

“My home,” Castiel said blinking an eye at Dean with a bad boy smirk on his lips.

Dean laughed at the flirting, “Your home at New Hampshire? Isn't that a bit far?”

“300 miles, but we'll go on a Jet, baby. Don't fret,” Castiel assured him before putting a hand on Dean’s lower back. Castiel had planned to go on the car, but Dean would probably refuse the 4 hours drive like a sane person would, so when he talked about going to his secret house, that noboknew of, by jet, the boy calmed down a little, but still looked quite nervous.

They got into the car quickly and Castiel drove them to Newark to get his Jet, a fast drive that just under 6 miles. They were soon boarding into the Jet to fly to his mansion in Lincoln, NH. They didn’t start any sexual play while in the Jet. Dean was pale and clearly uncomfortable to be in there, but he beared it during their thirty minutes flight. Castiel could only serve drink after drink to Dean waiting for the boy to get on board with his current mood, but it was useless. Dean only started to appear interested again on their sexual tension when they got into his hidden mansion.

Dean was slightly dizzy, so Castiel sent him to take a shower first before they started to play. He couldn't wait though, so he quickly shed his clothes and entered the bathroom. Not asking for the boy's permission, he opened the glass stall and joined Dean above the shower head. Dean's eyes had tracked all his movements, but they closed quickly when their bodies made contact.

Castiel could sing about how soft was Dean's milky was under his hands. He explored the lean body, spotting cute golden freckles that covered his shoulders and fell like flowers from it on his back and chest. His hands stopped above hard nipples and his fingers immediately pinched them before twisting is painfully, making Dean gasp. Castiel liked the sound.

“Give me the soap,” Castiel ordered and was immediately served. He grabbed the bottle and poured it on his hand until it was spilling. He threw the bottle onto the floor and started soaping Dean’s chest and its nubs before going down to his perfect abs. Dean wasn't a muscled guy by no means, but he had sharp defined muscles that made his lean body extremely hot to Cas. He kept going down until his hands touched the hard cock and firmly grabbed it, giving it a good squeeze.

“Oh Lord,” Dean moaned in a melodious a deep voice.

Castiel pressed his hard cock on Dean’s wet back, causing it to slide down and stay between the perky buttocks. With one hand on the boy’s dick, stroking its length, fucking the slit with his thumb before going back to stroke, he left his other hand go up again to play with the hard nubs. Castiel mouth started to explore the exposed neck, sucking, biting, leaving hickies and bites marks all over his shoulders and sensitive neck.

“Damn, you skin,” Castiel whispered as bit hard, almost tearing the skin, but he controlled himself. “You fucking smell…”

Dean only reply was a moan and a push of his hips, thrusting his ass on Castiel’s dick. He protested when Castiel removed a hand from teasing his nipples, but he was soon whimpering again as Castiel used his hand to grab his own cock and trust it over Dean’s wet hole. The fat tip of the cock, thrusting and rubbing over Dean’s hole, did not attempt to breach it, but making Dean entrance all lax as it loosened more and more trying to swallow the blunt tip.

Castiel slid his sharp teeth into the boy's ear. "I could also eat you out right now, Dean ... Would you let me?"

"Castiel… Fuck yes, I’d let suck me," Dean moaned, biting his red lips.

"I’d that, but I also want to fuck you and I’m rather impatient today,” Castiel confessed as he dropped Dean’s erection to grab the smooth bare balls, massaging it before yanking them sharply, making Dean wail in pain. “Your scent drives me crazy.” Castiel said sucking Dean’s earlobe on his mouth.

"Only my scent makes you crazy?" Dean asked brokenly after recovering from the blinding pain, it helped that Castiel went back to stroke his wet cock. Castiel chuckled and stopped all ministrations on Dean’s body. His hands went to rest on Dean’s waist, and then he roughly made the lean body turn and face him. Castiel, slowly this time, kissed his collarbone, then his jaw before his mouth settled over Dean’s. They kissed for a while, Castiel lips making love to Dean’s delicious mouth that tasted like piña colada. When he stopped it to let Dean breath, he leaned back to look directly at the boy’s bright green eyes. 

"Youare driving me crazy," Castiel said as pushed his hips forward making the hard length of his cock thrust against Dean's own dick, he couldn’t give a more a clear proof of how much the he wanted Dean. Their lips pressed against each other again, as Castiel started to risen both of them from the herbal soap while their cocks kept thrusting against each other.

“Could we go to bed already, please?” Dean asked when their kiss ended and then he suddenly was squeaking in surprise because Castiel grabbed his thighs and pulled him from the floor, Dean reacted quickly by circling his legs around Castiel’s waist and arms around his neck. Castiel carried him until they were touching the bed. Dean landed his ass on the fluffy bed and looked up to look at Castiel, who went to fetch a towel and quickly returned to dry both of them. Smirking, Dean got the towel from him and threw it around Cas’ neck, pulling him over his body. Castiel straddled Dean's legs and made the younger boy lay on the bed. As they kissed, they slowly crawled towards the headboard.

“So do you want to stretch my ass with your mouth or want your fingers inside me so you can quickly fuck that fat cock up on my ass?” Dean teased as he freed his legs from under Castiel, straddling the man's kneeling legs.

"I do not know," Castiel replied just as teasingly. “I could just fuck you dry…”

"You do not know?" Dean asked, smirking at Castiel again, he tried to close his legs, but Castiel caught his ankles on his strong hands and spread his milky bowed legs wide until his knees were on each side of the man's body, causing both erections to meet again.

Dean apparently wasn't feeling like humping each other. "Please," he asked as he held Castiel's biceps tightly and positioned his ass over Castiel's hot, thick erection. Not caring about anything but the contact between them. "Please," Dean pleaded again, and Castiel acted this time by stretching himself to get the lube from the bedside table.

Castiel pulled Dean's leg up and laid it between his biceps and forearm, squeezing the lubricant’s bottle all over Dean's lower body, making him hiss from the sudden contact of the cold liquid on his hot skin. Castiel's fingers sank into the puddle of Dean's stomach, and they carried the lube from there until it ran down his erection, perineum, until t it reached his entrance. The lubed fingers massaged the wrinkled skin before the index finger exerted a little pressure to slowly entered it the pink and shaved entrance.

Castiel had a small taste of what it would be like to be inside Dean. The interior was warm and soft, but with strong muscles contracting because the invasion of a single finger. He had a shiver when he imagined his cock going deep and consuming all of Dean's life as he made him feel filled with Castiel instead. He withdrew his finger moments later to return with two other fingers at once making Dan moan loudly in pain.

Castiel increase the rhythm of the three fingers inside the boy while his other hand held Dean's squirming body down by his bony hip. Dean even tried to protest but with the fact that Castiel was holding him, twisting his three fingers inside him, fucking and stretching his hole until Dean was whimpering, being unable to stop the ministrations also on his abused nipples, it was impossible.

Castiel's middle finger played against his prostate and Dean made a strange whine that was more of a squeak than a real moan, before pleading, "Come on, I'm ready. Please, I'm fucking ready!” Castiel ignored and kept fucking him with his fingers until Dean shouted, coming all over himself.

Dean panted as he recovered from his orgasm.

“Now is my turn,” Cas said smirking before he took a hold of Dean's perky ass cheeks, separating them before sucking his puffed hole, licking like it was a delicious treat. Dean was probably sore from the rough finding, but his hole was so inviting that he couldn't care less before kissing the rim of the fingered open channel.

After being wet by the man's spit and lube Dean, Castiel finally fucked Dean's ass, trying not cream it with his come too quickly, enjoying the moment, so he needed to retracting his cock from the fucked hole for a moment to go back again.

All the while he kept Dean's legs open and hole available for him to keep fucking. “You're sucking my dick inside of you, Dean." Castiel teased, making Dean grunt, indignantly.

Castiel fucked him doggy style.

And then reverse cowboy before flipping Dean on the bed again, back against the sheets and legs stretched wide.

Castiel fucked him leisurely with his eight-inch fat cock. He made Dean tremble as the powerful thrusts rocked the entire bed against the wall. The ever fast head of the cock abusing his hole g-spot over and over, milking his balls dry, until there was nothing left. It was only then that Castiel let his sensitive cock cum, spilling cum into Dean abused ass.

Castiel chuckled when he noticed that Dean was blacked out underneath him. Well, this type of flattery does work on his ego. But he soon went to grab some tissues to clean Dean and himself.

Not forgetting about his futies, he gets his laptop open to do some work before he really needed to sleep, something that didn't happen at least until midnight. Dean, on the other hand, had slept for three hours straight. Castiel wasn’t minding too much the boy beside him, so he went to lay down after doing his personal hygiene, certain that there wouldn't be awkward morning after.  

Castiel was resting his eyes half an hour later, just thinking of his perfect world when he felt something _shift_ and then a fucking dagger was being thrust into his neck. Castiel wanted to roll his eyes, but he just stopped his attacker quickly, chuckling at the surprised look on his attacker's face. Hunters these days didn't have much imagination, it seemed.

* * *

 Thoughts? Suggestions? Can you guess what happened? Let me know your opinion!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s mother died in a fire and when his father tried to save his little brother, the room's chandelier fell on top of his head and killed both Sam and him.

That day was the worst day of Dean's life. He still had nightmares about the fire, the smothering smoke, his family's bodies burning, the house crumbling...

Dean was rescued by a firewoman. He was passed out on the living room. He had inhaled too much smoke before he thought of leaving his family behind.

And after that everything's a blur on his mind. He can't remember anything clearly. And it was weeks living on Bobby's house that he stated to comprehend things around him again.

He discovered about monsters when Bobby was killed by an alpha vampire. He knew that because he discovered Bobby's diary and saw that his last hunt was searching for the guy because he was apparently trying to free leviathans from purgatory.

Dean didn't have the slightest idea about anything he had read on that diary. But he still remembered seeing his mother's body burning on the ceiling. If that wasn't something supernatural… Dean was thrown head first into a strange world that he didn't understand, but he feared. And it was his fear that gave him the motivation to keep going.

Dean was 13 when the World War III was declared. He was sure that if it wasn't for the money that Bobby had given him plus the money from the insurance company and the fact that there was no one to care about a 14 year-old boy living alone, he wouldn't have survived. Churches, hospitals, schools, anything that could serve as shelter was destroyed as soon as people stayed to long.

Privacy and property were things that existed before the war. Two years in the war, Death and blood polluted the air along chemicals and dust. 

Dean sick for hiding behind his underage status of only 16 years old when officials had come knocking on his door.

He regretted his choice, because he would have preferred dying during war in another country than having to deal with so many vampires and werewolves by himself that were feeding from the remaining population.

People was still unaware of the supernatural world and it fell upon the few hunters to track those beasts down before they could kill everyone.

In the next five years he killed hundreds of monsters that fed on the dying population. There were other hunters, but they didn't stay together to not draw attention to themselves. But even they were little by little dying because of the war.

Then after the accords a new world was literally built on top of the old and broken one. 

The accords was how simple people talked about it. The real thing was an entire month of negotiations with every single country of the world.

The negotiations were made by the new structured United Nations. No one knew who was in charge of it yet, but it was someone powerful enough that could bend countries to their will for the benefit of the world.

The UN forced social redistribution everywhere. They planned where the population would live and what they were supposed to do. Everyone started as equals on this new world. It was mandatory, you couldn't fight the new role you were given.

Machines with artificial intelligence were the police and the judges. People was still not trusted to do the right thing.

The people were supposed to be there to study, expand their knowledge, grow the world knowledge. United. 

The heart of the society was socialist, but all around the capitalism was still strong. And the mix worked. Both of ideologies of the past left and right wings. They bent the reality to make everything work.

It was then in 2057, Dean was on a hunt and he heard werewolves talking about the Emperor. 

“I’m sure he's one of those blood suckers. I'm fuckin sure, man.”

“You are -”

Dean had to act before they could escape and killed the three werewolves. But he had heard enough.

After everything that newspaper speculated about the Emperor's talent for convincing...

He was suspecting that something could be going on. And if he knew himself, he wouldn't let a fucking vampire be leader of the world. He searched and searched for a year. 

Castiel Novak, it was the real name of the Emperor. And looking at the last picture taken, three years ago, he knew something was wrong right then. Castiel was 52 and he didn't look a single day after 30.

He found that Castiel liked to visit New Jersey most expensive restaurants. So he trained about being a waiter for a month, faked his experiences and went to get a job at one of Castile's favorite restaurants. He worked there for three months using a scent alluring for vampires. On the fourth month, Castiel appeared.

.o.

Dean wakes up in a big bed in a luxurious room. It isn't the same he had slept with Castiel, the one he tried to kill the Emperor by beheading him.

He is locked by a long chain on his ankles. 

He thought that he would be feeling horrible from the punch on his head, but there's isn't a single hematoma on his face. On further inspection he looked  _ different _ .

He is in front of a big mirror on the wall, seeing his entire body on the frame. He looked truly different… Then he realized! His vision, he could everything in fine detail and-

Castiel appeared behind him out of nowhere.

“What type of vampire are you?” Dean inquired evenly, trying not show his emotions.

“Why?” Castiel asked. “What makes you think that I'm a vampire?”

“Because you have turned me. I can feel it. I'm not human anymore!” Dean whispered, trying not let himself panicked. “But I'm not thirsty for blood, I feel that something  _ is _ different, but I know that I don't look like a newly turned vampire…”

Castiel laughs. “Can't tell, sorry. If you knew, you'd know how to kill me.”

“I'll try it anyway.” Dean said right back at the Emperor, unafraid.

Castiel laughs again.

.o.

Years passed, but Dean stays on his room. There lot of things inside it. He could entertain himself, but he never stopped craving his freedom.

_ Years _ passed. 

He has access to TV, whole bunch of consoles, laptops… He knew that his internet was restricted somehow because of the slow connection and that he attempts of trying to reach for people about his captivity never processed.

When he finally has courage to ask about it, Castiel told him that he had program running that basically had a lot of things blacklisted. It was a relief for him that no one got see what he watched for porn. 

He always had weird kinks and the time he had spent with Castiel didn't kill it. It had worsened. Now he lived what he had usually masturbated about. Yes, completely humiliating.

A decade of the new world would be celebrated in a week. 2065.  But he is locked inside this big, luxurious apartment for years now. While the world of free humans were progressing and developing. The world green and pure again, the television told him. They now are completely compatible with nature. Every thing is recyclable, biodegradable and all nine levels of green stuff. They had also enforced rules of never surpassing 5 billions people so they wouldn't overpopulate the world again. 

Dean had been with Castiel for exactly seven years and few months.

In that day, Castiel met him on the balcony. It is a big jail, but he has air and sun to bath. And an incredible big pool that is fucking made of glass where it is supposed to exist only a simple balcony.

Castiel spent lots of money on him, but his freedom is not negotiable. 

“Who are you going with?” Dean asked when he saw Castiel approaching him. He didn't stop playing his guitar, though.

“Where?” 

Dean took off his sunglasses so Castiel could see him rolling his eyes at him. “To the celebration, smartass.” Dean said without looking at Cas. He is busy playing his guitar. It isn't plugged, so it is just a distant sound. But he enjoyed the silence and soft notes. He really wanted to learn how to play a viola. It's will going to be awesome.

Castiel chuckled at ignoring act. “I came here to talk about that.”

Curious, Dean turned to look at the Emperor. The man hasn't aged a single day and neither have Dean. His blood intake consisted of blue stakes. The closest of blood he ever came against in years. So vampire was scratched off the list… A lot of things were, but he never got an answer...

“I want you to come with me. As my consort. Today and in every place I go. I want you to come with me.”

_ What _ ?

“Do you want to come?” Castiel asked.

“Are you fucking with me?” Dean asked seriously instead of replying. “Don't fuck with me!”

“I'm not fucking with you right now… But maybe soon as your thank you gift for me…”

“Castiel…” Dean is speechless. Castiel never lied about anything… Dean couldn't stop himself from crying when he felt the tears on his eyes.

“I bought a new house and I want you to come live with me. You can learn to play viola on that juilliard school…”

Dean tried to wipe the tears that fell as he asked again, “You are serious, right? You are really giving me my freedom?”

Castiel face darkened just like that. 

Dean threw the guitar away and went to hug Castiel, his favorite technique on how to make Castiel calm down. It partially worked, he relaxed a bit, but his voice is still clipped. “You are mine, Dean. Mine. You'll have freedom to walk to anywhere you want. But you'll stay by my side. Always!”

“I will. I promise I will.” Dean cried hugging Castiel harder. He could not make Castiel change his mind. He wouldn't leave Castiel for nothing of this world.

.o.

The year is 2155. The party for the celebration of the new world centenary would be held in Geneva this year and Dean is excited. It is a special date for him. 

“You look magnificent. Everyone will be jealous of me, today.” Castiel, his husband, said as he entered their bedroom.

“I'm naked, Castiel.” Dean said rolling his eyes. He is standing in front of a full mirror, and the image is of his handsome husband coming from behind and hugging Dean tightly with a smirk on his lips, but then he sighed tiredly.

“I don't to go and deal with so much kiss asses…” Castiel said.

“You’ll have to, darling. You are their Emperor.” Dean reminded him chuckling.

“Fuck, don’t remind me. Those assholes. If I wasn’t immortal and running his shit with an iron first there wouldn’t a new world. We would have gone to the same shitty world from before if the world kept depending on them…”

Dean smiled. “And that’s why I say to let those idiots kiss your ass. They should be fucking licking your shoes with their tongues when you walk into the same room. Specially Richard, that fucking bastard.” Dean said pouting. “I hate his guts. Wish I could kill him…”

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s passionate words. “I thought that the only person who could get close to my ass was you.” Castiel provoked as he hand cupped Dean’s dick. “It got half-hard on his hand in seconds.”

“Different than you, I know how to share.” Dean provoked back and trusted his ass into Castiel’s clothed dick. “Do we have time?”

“Afraid we don’t,” Castiel said and sighed as he had to distantiate himself from his husband's delicious body. “I’ll take care of things while put your cloths on.”

“See you,” Dean said before going to the bed where his clothes were laid out for him. He enjoyed the feel of the expensive clothes on his skin, but today he loved a new feeling against his skin: the leather holster of a poisoned dagger.

FIN

* * *

 It's the end for me. If you are interest in writing about you can do it freely because this fic is up for adoption. More dirty stuff and better conclusive end, perhaps? I don't have time to write more, sorry.

Hope you enjoyed! 

 


End file.
